Simpsonnatural
by RewindSlayer
Summary: Just a spoof on Homer and Ned, being the characters of Sam and Dean Winchester from Supernatural. There will be other showmovie spoof in this, but mostly its just supernatural. I'll keep this updated. So enjoy!


**This is only a spoof of the hit show supernatural. Homer and Ned being the characters Sam and Dean Winchesters. Some of the other moments in this story is based off of other shows/movies too. Read along, and I will keep updated.**

**Simpson-natural**

"_It was just another ordinary day for Homer. Hunting demons, since it killed his wife Margery that fateful night, when there was a huge fire. Homer had been cooking porkchop's for a sandwich, and he forgot to watch the stove. Moe had come by that night, and invited him for a beer, which is what he did. Marge screamed in pain, and when Homer got back the next day, cops, firefighters were around, the place burned down to the ground. Homer was mad, and avenged whoever killed Marge will pay. Now, Homer hangs at diners once in awhile with alongside his brother Ned."_

"Woah Woah Woah, wait a second. Me and Ned aren't brothers nor friends" Homer proclaimed. "I just brought him along, since he knows a lot about the other side."

"No I don't Homer"

"Shut Up Flanders"

"_Anyways, he and his companion..."_ Homer throws a rock at the narrator _"Ow, Why did I have to take this job? Let's just see the story shall we."_

"Ned!" Homer wailed, looking at him, holding the menu in his hand. "I can't read this." he pointed to a word on the napkin. Ned looked at it, and read it out loud "Poo!" Homer then started laughing out loud, his fists banging on the table, laughing harder and harder. Ned just glares at him, and fixes his glasses. "Not funny Homer."

"Hehe. Poo"

"Homer be serious, we need to track down this _thing_"

"Ned relax, Im sure its just right underneath our nose." As he kicked up his legs on the booth seat, and had his hands rested behind his head. Suddenly a strange looking person walked through the diner door, the door ringed as he walked in. Ned looked over "Uh Homer."

"Not now Flanders, Im sleeping" He went back to snoring again, as the person walked up to him, and looked down at Homer, beginning to laugh. "Wow, and this is the man, who is a hunter."

Jumping up from his seat, he banged his legs underneath the table, he let out a loud "DOH!" and began rubbing the pain away from his legs.

"Your Pathetic"

"Who said that?" Homer looked up, then glared "Oh, its you Carl."

"Haha. How was my evil impression?"

"Very good actually, maybe you should add in a evil laugh. Like this" Homer laughs evilly so hard, Carl moved his hand over and pinched his cheek. Homer screamed "Ow!" So he punched Carl back in the arm.

"Homer!"

"Flanders Stay out of this"

Ned got up, and walked into the boys room, leaving the two amateurs alone to punch each other out. Homer whispered into Carl's ear "I think Ned is jealous"

"Right, and Im George Washington"

Everyone heard Carl, and loooked at him, with amazed look on their faces. One walked over to him, handing him a pen and notepad "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure" He signed his name Carl. The person who was a kid, ran off crying seeing it wasn't George Washington. Carl smiled, and looked back at Homer "Well, I must be off, I got a date."

He looked over to the counter, and sees Lenny, rubbing the stool beside him. Homer looked at Lenny and Carl disgusted "EW! When did you finally admit you two were gay?"

"Well..."

"_Last summer, Lenny and Carl went to a camp site, they horseback ridden up to there site, and pitched up their tent. The one night was where Lenny finally confessed. Carl confessed too, and then they started...AHHHHH!"_

"Yeah, that was some summer."

Homer sat in frozen state, his eyes wide with shock, just horrified over the story Carl had just told. Carl snapped his fingers in front of Homer, nothing happened. That was when Ned soon walked out, and down in front of Homer. "What happen?"

"I told a love story, and this is what happened" Carl poked Homer, and he fell backward, his head hitting the window glass beside them. Ned shook his head, and looked down at the menu, ready to eat as he licked his chops. Grabbing a glass of water beside him, he picked it up and chucked the water on Homer, waking him up. "Huh? What? Im sorry Mommy but I don't wanna go to school."

"Homer! WAKE UP!"

"Oh, where am I?"

"At the diner"

"What Diner?"

"I don't know, somewhere out of nowhere."

"AHHH! We're lost. Call the cops"

Ned took another glass of water, and chucked it on Homer, calming him down. Homer looked confused, and looked at Ned "Where did you get the second glass of water." They both look over towards the kitchen, blankly staring.

They were on the road, in Homer's pink car, all banged up but he loves the car. More than everyone, even Marge when she was alive. Homer was at the steering wheel, thinking of Marge when she was alive. Ned was asleep in the car, tired from all day today, Homer took his fingers and plugged Ned's nose, as he made a snorting sound, trying to breath, then Homer stopped, laughing "He sounds like a pig". He kept driving till he reached there destination, Moe's Tavern. Homer got out quickly, leaving Ned in the car, and walked right in, looking at Moe "I need a beer"

"Okay Homer. How have you been?"

"Just fine, depressed and lonely"

"Welcome to my life."

Homer grabbed his mug, and chugged down his duff beer, the liquid quenching his throat, sliding down to his stomach. A huge burp exited Homer's mouth, and he giggled "That was a doozy"\

"HELP!"

"NED!"

Homer ran out of the bar, without paying the tab and found Ned in the car, being attacked. "I'll save you Ned" He took out his gun from his pocket, only to find it was a water gone, spraying water out of the end. "Oh yeah" He took out his REAL gun out of his other pocket, and shot iron bullets at the demon attacking Ned. Laughing in a cool manor "I showed him." Blowing over the whole of the gun, and spun it around in his hand.


End file.
